The Stirring of Emotions
by Julie Ann Pope
Summary: Larkrise to Candleford: takes place during Episode 5 of Series 2; baby Annie doesn't just stir up maternal feelings for Ruby Pratt and Dorcas Lane


This is set during and after Series 2 Episode 5

They had stopped at the edge of town, and settled on a hillside for a few moments rest before setting off back to the centre of Candleford. Dorcas and Ruby sat on the warm grass with little Annie between them in a comfortable silence. Ruby leant forward and kissed Dorcas swiftly, but with intention. Once she'd realised what she'd done she seemed horrified by her actions.

"Oh my...forgive me Miss Lane. I don't know what possessed me." Her cheeks had turned bright red.

"I think, Miss Pratt, that you were just in need of a little comfort. Don't you think?" Dorcas said in a manner that suggested she believed no such thing, but was happy to make up some sort of excuse.

"Yes Miss Lane, you are right. We ought to leave; I need to get back to the shop." Ruby was relieved that Dorcas had taken it upon herself to excuse her. But she still felt deeply embarrassed and wanted to get back to the safety of her own shop as soon as possible. Little Annie was almost forgotten amidst her discomfort.

A Few Days Later

Ruby watched the comings and goings of the post office over the course of the morning. She waited until she was sure Dorcas would be alone, before making her way over there. She entered and found the front desk to be empty, so she sneaked into the back room.

"Miss Lane?" she called. Ruby then heard a clatter from behind her as Dorcas bumped her head in the larder.

"Oww!" exclaimed Dorcas as she came out of the larder with her hands on her head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss Lane; I didn't mean to startle you." Ruby rushed over to Dorcas and lifted her hand away to take a look at where she had bumped her head.

"The skin hasn't been broken, but you might have a slight bruise tomorrow." Dorcas looked up at Ruby whilst she continued to look at her head.

"Thank you Ruby." They stood staring at each other for a few moments before Dorcas cleared her throat.

"Was there anything you required?" she asked her visitor. Ruby coughed slightly in awkwardness and took a slight step back.

"I...about the other day, when we took Annie..." Ruby couldn't quite think of how to put what she wanted to say, so she was slow and deliberate with her words.

"Yes Ruby?" Dorcas was impatient, and hadn't wanted that subject brought up again.

"About...what I did."

"I thought we agreed to forget about it?" Dorcas was growing all the more impatient. She really didn't want to be having this conversation, especially right now.

"I can't...I can't stop thinking about it." Ruby took a step forward, back to being right in Dorcas's personal space. "I can't stop thinking about you, about kissing you again."

"Now really Miss Pratt, I don't think..." But Ruby was determined and kissed Dorcas once again. Dorcas felt herself kissing Ruby back with fervour. They stumbled around the room whilst caught up in their heated moment. They jumped apart at the sound of the bell, alerting them to a customer having just entered the post office. They stood, breathless and embarrassed before Ruby fled out of the back door. Dorcas hastily composed herself before going to the front desk to deal with the customer.

***

Dorcas found herself thinking about Ruby all the way through her meal with James. She hardly paid any attention to what he was saying. So when he asked if they could start 'talking about trivial matters' she was shocked and slightly unnerved by the proposition.

"I'm sorry Mr Dowland, but you seem to have gotten the wrong idea about these little dinner dates of ours. I am simply not interested in being 'trivial' with you." James looked more than a little hurt at Dorcas's surprise outburst.

"I apologise if I have offended you Miss Lane, that honestly wasn't my intention. " Dorcas stood up from her chair at the table.

"I too am sorry James. Its all fault on my part, I assure you." Dorcas left James sitting at the table, starting after her. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do next. She knew that something strange was happening between her and Ruby, and that she couldn't quite get the woman out of her thoughts.


End file.
